Arkjok Ward
General Information Arkjok Ward is an explorable area in Kourna. The western half of it is open savannah, inhabited by the various wildlife of the region, especially in the Northwest, where there is a watering hole. Further to the east, on the banks of the river Elon, the area is irrigated, and there are farming villages. The southeasternmost part of the Ward is located on part of the delta of the Elon, where the Army maintains a fortress. Presumably the strategic value of this location is that it protects or controls the farming villages or to control the bridges that allow access to to Pogahn Passage from the west, or all three. Exits Neighboring Areas *West: Marga Coast. **Shrine: Grenth; Hunt: Mandragor *North: Jahai Bluffs. **Shrine: Grenth; Hunt: Kourna *Northwest: Command Post **Shrine: Grenth; Hunt: Plant Cities and Outposts *Southwest: Yohlon Haven. **Shrine: Balthazar; Hunt: Insect *Southeast: Pogahn Passage. **Shrine: Grenth; Hunt: Kourna all sunspear bounties Other Shrines *Center: **Shrine: Lyssa; Hunt: Elemental (lightbringer) *East: **Shrine: Grenth; Hunt: Kournan *South: **Shrine: Melandru; Hunt: Great beast Creatures NPCs * 2 Koss (only during The Great Escape) * 3 Sunspear Refugee (only during The Great Escape) * 20 Nerashi (only during The Great Escape) * 10 Ailonseh Dejarin (only during quest Family Ties) * 10 Elder Isma * 10 Farmer Gorkan * 10 Farmer Orjok * 10 Herbalist Makala (only during Koss's Elixir) * 10 Herbalist Umjabwe * 10 Kournan Peasant * 2 Nerwa * 10 Ossjo * 10 Priest * 3 Sunspear Refugee (only during The Great Escape) * 10 Wandering Priest * 20 Whispers Informant Merchants * 20 Jurani (Merchant) * 20 Odahn (Dye Trader) * 20 Sulumba (Material Trader) Monsters Dragons * 22 Ferocious Drake (only during Drake in a Cage) Elementals * 24 Cracked Mesa * 24 Stone Shard Crag Insects * 16, 20 (25, 26) Bladed Veldt Termite * 20 (26) Veldt Beetle Queen * 20 (26) Veldt Beetle Lance Kournan military * 16 (25) Kournan Guard * 16, 20 Kournan Bowman * 20 Kournan Spotter * 16 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Seer * 16 (25) Kournan Scribe * 16, 20 (26) Kournan Phalanx * 24 Kournan Field Commander * 16 (25) Kournan Zealot Skales * 20 Ridgeback Kuskale * 21 Kuskale Blighter * 21 Frigid Kuskale * 20 Kuskale Lasher Mandragors * 22 (26) Mandragor Slither * 22 (26) Mandragor Imp * 22 (26) Stoneflesh Mandragor Plants * 20 (26) Mirage Iboga * 23 (26) Stormforce Jacaranda * 20 (26) Murmuring Thornbrush Great Beasts * 20 Ntouka Bird * 20 Crested Ntouka Bird * 22 (26) Tusked Howler * 22 Tusked Hunter * 20 Rampaging Ntouka Bosses * 26 (30) Enadiz the Hardheaded: Headbutt * 24 Onwan, Lord of the Ntouka: Rage of the Ntouka * 24 Commander Kubeh: Barrage (Only during The Great Escape) * 25 Modti Darkflower: Depravity * 24 Captain Chichor: Enchanter's Conundrum (Not during The Great Escape) * 24 Zephyr Hedger (Plant): Lightning Surge (Only during Koss's Elixir) * 24 Lieutenant Kayin: Destructive Was Glaive * 24 (30) Eshau Longspear: Cruel Spear * 28 Acolyte of Grenth: Avatar of Grenth (Not during The Great Escape) Quests category:Kourna category:explorable areas (Nightfall)Category:Offers Mandragor Hunt Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Skale Hunt Category:Offers Kournan Bounty Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Elemental Hunt Category:Offers Monster Hunt (Sunspear) Notes * Vanquisher Title: 309-378 foes, depending on how many pop-ups are triggered. Varies if the following quests are active: A Little Recon, A Prescription for Conscription. * When Vanquishing, be wary of the southern edge. There are large numbers of pop-ups and overlapping patrols, and it is easy to over-aggro. * There is a Buried Treasure on the northeast island, near the entrance to Jahai Bluffs. * This area is perfect for soloing as it has a merchant in the north east near the Buried Treasure All of the bosses in this area drop greens so working through and selling to the merchant can make a lot of money.